KyuMIn : TOM & JERRY
by Cho Sungkyu
Summary: "Menurutku Jerry tidak nakal, Tom yang jahat kepadanya. Ia kan hanya ingin menyelamatkan diri."/'Oh god! Tahan Kyu! Tahannnnnn'/"Dan aku akan menjadi Tom yang akan selalu menyerangmu, Ming."/"Ahhh Kyuhhh ohhh "/just Drabble? WARNING! YAOI! T semi M, ABAL! GAJE, for KYUMIN SHIPPERS!/RnR please!


**Tom & Jerry**

.

.

.

'Apalah arti seorang Author tanpa Readers dan Review.'

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

NO SILENT READER!

.

.

.

Couple yang sangat terkenal di Super Junior itu kini sedang menikmati liburan yang hanya sehari untuk mereka itu dengan menonton kartun bersama.

Kyuhyun menengelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sang uke yang tampak menikmati acara tv-nya. Sungmin yang ada di pangkuan Kyuhyun tampak membiarkan namjachingunya tanpa memprotes.

"Kyunnie…"

"Ne?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus mengecup leher Sungmin.

"Menurutmu siapa yang nakal? Tom atau Jerry?" tanya Sungmin polos. Kyuhyun mengernyit dahinya sambil menatap Sungmin yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah polos minta disantap(?)

"Tentu saja Jerry," ucap Kyuhyun sambil memasang pose berpikir.

Sungmin menggerucutkan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya lapar. "Menurutku Jerry tidak nakal, Tom yang jahat kepadanya. Ia kan hanya ingin menyelamatkan diri." gumam Sungmin.

"Anio, Tom seperti itu karena Jerry selalu menggodanya,Ming." Ucap Kyuhyun santai sambil memainkan rambut halus Sungmin.

**Sret**

Sungmin bangun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal membuat Kyuhyun terbengong-bengong.

"Ani! Menurutku Tom itu jahat, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas karena sifat namjachingu yang keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah itu.

"Kau perhatikan saja kartunnya Ming, apa pernah Tom mengejar-ngejar Jerry? Itu kan karena Jerry yang selalu memulainya." Jelas Kyuhyun yang mulai jerah.

"Jadi kau membela Tom, Kyu? Huh!"Sungmin membuang mukanya dengan kesal.

"Aisshh! Sudahlah jangan membahas hal itu lagi… lagipula kalau ku pikir-pikir kau mirip dengan Jerry, Ming." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil mendekat kearah Sungmin yang berada dipojok sofa dan menatapnya dengan binggung. "Maksudmu, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos.

'Oh god! Tahan Kyu! Tahannnnnn!' batin Kyuhyun frustasi melihat Sungmin yang begitu menggoda.

**Grep**

Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin agar duduk dipangkuannya kembali. "Ne, kau selalu menggodaku seperti Jerry, Ming." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil menggecup pipi Sungmin yang kini memerah. "Dan aku akan menjadi Tom yang akan selalu menyerangmu, Ming." Sambung Kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya membuat Sungmin memerah mendengarnya.

"Apa mak-hmphh" ucapan Sungmin terpotong karena bibirnya sudah dipangut oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membenarkan cara duduk Sungmin agar membuatnya lebih leluasa mencium Sungmin. Kini Sungmin beradapan dengan Kyuhyun dengan kakinya masing-masing melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun menggelus tengkuk Sungmin sedangkan tangan kirinya menggelus punggung halus Sungmin.

"Enghhh…Kyuhhh…" Kyuhyun menghentikan ciuman panasnya dan membaringkan tubuh Sungmin yang lemas di sofa panjang itu.

Glup.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya saat melihat Sungmin yang begitu pasrah. Hei! Siapa yang tahan melihat makhluk yang sangat manis terbaring diatas sofa dengan kaki mengangkang dan tatapan mata yang sayu juga pipi chubby yang memerah serta bibir merah yang membengkak dihiasi saliva yang membuatnya tampak menggairahkan? Dan Cho Kyuhyunlah salah satu orang yang tak kuat melihat itu selain Author! *plak

"Kau mirip dengan Jerry, Ming. Selalu menggoda Tom." Ucap Kyuhyun yang menyeringai mesum dan langsung menyerang Sungmin.

"Ahhh~ Kyuhhh~ ohhh~"

Dan desahanpun tak terelakkan dari aktifitas wine couple itu, beruntungnya di dorm semua members sedang ada jadwal jadi itu membuat Kyuhyun berlimpah keberuntungan karena bisa meng'hajar' habis-habisan Sungminnie-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

A/N : Jangan salahkan saya atas FF gaje ini, ne? salahkan tv yang menayangkan Tom & Jerry pagi tadi dan otak yadong author! -_- *doubleplak*

Sekedar pengen bikin drabble aja sih… tapi ini bisa disebut drabble gak sih? Soalnya ini pertama kali saya buat drabble hehehehe…

Padahal tadinya mau buat rate M, tapi berhubung author sedikit waras… ya, kemarin baru aja bikin Rate M, masa sekarang buat lagi? Ketauan banget yadongnya dong saya? -_- *readers : emang lo yadong!*

Hehe… tapi buat para yadongers tenang aja sebisa mungkin saya mau buat adengan NC nanti… mau tau kapan? Sok ditunggu aja yak? :3

Akhir kata,

RnR please ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SungKyu (SUNGminKYUhyun)**


End file.
